Highschool Again: A vampire lovestory
by DrummerNaya
Summary: Santana is a Vampire that goes to WMHS. She wants to not get attached to anyone, but will that also work with the cute blonde cheerleader?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I've had this idea about Santana being a vampire for some time now and I finally decided to write a fic about it. There will be some references to popular vampire stories, but it's not a crossover at all, just Glee characters ;)**  
**This first chapter is mainly a little introduction to the main characters and I wonder what you think of it, so please leave comments, about the story, writing style or anything else.**

**I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are mine ;)**

**Also: I don't own Glee**

Somehow Santana Lopez always came back to the town she was born in, Lima, Ohio, even if many things had changed since then. Her live has changed, the city has changed and she has seen more of the world than she ever thought possible. Of course that is not a weird thing, I mean, a lot of things change if you give them time, and 136 years is quite a long time. You see, Santana is a vampire, and has been for 118 years now. This is the 14th time she's going to High School, but only the second time she's doing it in Lima.

You would say she is used to the stress of the first school day, but she is just as nervous as all the other kids. She knows she will not fail a class because she already knows pretty much everything there is to know about Spanish, American History, English, Biology, Geography and Maths, so she picked a new subject as well, modern literature. The thing she is nervous about is if she can keep her walls up, not getting attached to anybody, and most of all, not kill anybody.

Santana quickly threw some pens and notepads in her bag, put on her sunglasses, checked if she had her ring, bracelet and necklace on and made her way to school.

~~0~~

Across town a quirky blonde girl was trying to get dressed in her new cheerleading uniform. Already before the summer holidays she did a try out and the coach seemed to be very happy to give her a place on the squad.  
'Mom!' Brittany yelled, 'I don't know how to put this on, how do I know which side is the front?' Brittany's mom smiled and explained in a calm way 'you see this logo hun?', Brittany nodded, 'That is the front.' Brittany sighed, 'why do they make even clothes hard to understand?'

As you can see Brittany S. Pierce wasn't the smartest of all people, but she had the biggest heart you could think possible. Once, she saved a kitten who was more dead than alive and took him home with her. Her mother wasn't happy with it at first, but nobody can say 'no' to a pouting Brittany, so in the end she was allowed to keep her Lord Tubbington.

Once the cheerleading uniform was finally on Brittany looked at herself in the mirror, deciding something was off, she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and bounced downstairs. 'Mom, I'm all ready!' she yelled when she entered the kitchen. 'Good, I packed you some lunch. Let me just grab my car keys.'

~~0~~

Santana was standing outside, smoking and checking out all the people who walked by. There were humans of all colors and shapes, Asian, Afro American, Caucasian, fat, 'normal' and almost anorexic people. Most of them just ignored her because they were too busy pretending to be cool and not freaked out about their first day at the 'big' school, but she knew what they really felt like. Most of them were just about to crap their pants and they felt lost. Santana was able to get an overall feeling from people, one of the cool things of being a vampire. Of course also she had extraordinary smell and hearing senses, but at the moment she kind of cursed them. Because of the stress most of the humans smelled like sweat.

When she felt someone stare at her, which she is used to because she is all kinds of hot, she looked up to see a teenage boy with a ridiculous hairdo. He probably thought it made him look cool, but somehow it made him look, yeah, let's just keep it at weird.  
The boy came towards her and leaned against the wall, holding out his hand to her. Awkwardly she took his hand and shook it. 'Hi, I'm Noah Puckerman, but my friends call me Puck. Are you new in town? I haven't ever seen you around, and trust me, I would remember you.' Santana pulled back her hand and sighed, boys are the same in every state, in every country. 'Nope, I've lived here all my life, but I guess you're just too scared to come near my neighborhood.' She said, without looking at him. 'Where's that? Your neighborhood?' Puck said, trying to sound cool, but failing horribly. 'Lima Heights Adjacent, ever heard of that?' Puck automatically took a step back, not wanting to end up causing trouble on the first school day. 'Yeh, I know it, look, I gotta get going.' He said before quickly walking over to a blonde cheerleader hanging on some 2 meter tall boy's arm. He was sporting a letterman jacket, like Puck and some more boys in their group.

Santana was just turning around to go inside when another blonde joined the group. She was, different somehow. She wasn't nervous at all, smiled and bounced around the group, giving hugs to everybody. Santana smiled and walked into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: First of all thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! I never expected to many on the first chapter alone :D  
Second: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update the story. I needed to check loads of exams, so basically all my time went to that. Starting from now I'll have a lil more time so I'll try and update the story once a week. Maybe more often if I have enough ideas ;)**

- Italics are thoughts

**Also, I still don't own Glee! ;)**

~~O~~

Santana was putting her books in her lockers when she heard a girl screaming behind her. As she turned around she saw why; the girl's face was dripping with a red fluid that also stained her white blouse and smelled a lot like cherry. "_What the hell is wrong with these kids? Throwing slushies on each other? Back in the old days we never did these kind of things. No me gusta."_ Santana thought as she looked on how a, definitely gay, kid came to rush the slushied girl to the girl's bathroom. In the meantime the stupid mohawked boy high-fived a big bulldozer of a guy who threw the slushy.

Ten minutes later all the kids were seated outside on the bleachers to get their first talk from the principal Mr. Figgins. He gives them the usual 'good luck' speech but also adds some slushy information. The slushies are less cold than last year because of the continuing assaults with them and also the person who threw the slushy has to clean the hallway, if he or she is caught in the act. When Figgins is done talking a woman in a red tracksuit grabs a megaphone and yells: 'Cheerio practice today at 3 o'clock sharp, be late and you're off the squad!'

Happy go get out of the sun, Santana walked to her first class. Because of her ring, or bracelet, of necklace, she was able to be out in the sun, but still it burnt on her skin a bit and the brightness of it annoyed her. She didn't need all 3 pieces of jewelry at the same time, but she figured she's better be safe than sorry, or, a pile of dust.

Santana's first lesson of that day was maths, which was so easy for her because all those years ago she learned to calculate in her head, instead of with a calculator. She still uses it though, to keep up the appearance and not be seen as some kind of miracle child who then gets a lot of attention. She wants to pull as little attention as possible to her, so she sits in the back of the classroom, minding her own business.

After maths she had Spanish, the subject that she always picks, just to see how bad or good the teacher is at it. And this teacher certainly belongs in the first group. He seemed nice allright, but his Spanish must have been the worst she ever heard from a teacher. When she introduced herself in Spanish he even claimed not to understand her because he never heard that accent!

During the introduction rounds she learned some names though: the blonde cheerleader was named Quinn, and her tall boyfriend was Finn. The other blonde was called Brittany. She already knew Puck, his slushy tossing buddy was called Dave. The girl who got slushied was Rachel Berry, which caused her to giggle because, yeah, Cherry Berry. The gay kid was called Kurt and he was seated between Cherry Berry and Mercedes, an Afro American girl.

After the introduction round the teacher, Mr. Shuester, asked them why they wanted to learn Spanish and Brittany's hand immediately shot up to announce she really wanted to be able to understand what Michel Teló was singing. The other kids were just looking for a last subject that could maybe be easy for them and just a handful wanted to do it because they thought knowing the language could help them get a job more easy.

Biology and Geography went by allright and Santana was glad that during all lessons she was able to sit alone, in the back, and not once get 'hungry'. She knew not to get happy about that too soon, still having one lesson to go. She sighs as she makes her way to Modern Literature.

Just before the bell rings a cherry smell comes pouring into her nostrils when someone sits down next to her. She assumes it's the Cherry Berry girl, but when she looks up she is met by sparkling blue eyes and stops breathing. Technically she doesn't need to breathe to live, but she still can get her breath taken away it seems.

~~O~~

The girl next to Brittany looked startled and Brit doesn't really know what to do. Wasn't she supposed to sit here? Was the seat taken?  
As the brown haired girl next to her keeps staring at her, not saying a word, Brittany freaks out a bit and gets up to sit somewhere else. Totally missing the other girl whispering: 'no, don't..'

**A/N: I made a Spotify playlist with the same name as this fic, and will put all songs that I mention or that are sung in that list. If you have tips for songs, you can send them to me there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, alerts and reviews again! They make my day and make me feel bad for not uploading anything sooner :$ Exams are finally over so I'm going to have some more time to write from now on :D**

**mmc56: No, I'm not Brazillian (Dutch) and I'm not a fan of Michel Telo, I just thought basically the whole world knows him, so that's why I picked him ;)**

- Italics still are thoughts and I still don't own Glee, or any of the other works mentioned.

~~O~~**  
**

The rest of the lesson turned out to be a hell for Santana. It was just her luck that the theme of this year was Vampires, with the whole Vampire Diaries and Twilight hype going on. Brittany seemed very happy with the theme though, because, her words: Vampires are damn sexy! The Hispanic girl was more than glad to leave the school building as soon as possible after that lesson, not really knowing if she could handle this all year; kids having all these opinions on vampires, with her being one.

'_I never really understood why people loved Twilight that much, because hello, vampires do not sparkle! Vampires burn to ashes when they meet the sun and don't have any lapis lazuli on them. That is one thing the vampire diaries got right.'_

Santana walked to the bleachers to sit in the shadow to do some homework and start reading the first book of the True Blood series, the first obligatory book of the course. She opened her thermo flask, which was just the right container to keep her favorite drink in. Her A+ was kept in a nice temperature and also kept other people from seeing what exactly she was drinking. Sometimes it was just so convenient knowing people in a hospital. Santana hasn't bitten a human in fifty years, besides from some little nibbles of her partners every now and them.

~~O~~

Brittany quickly went to the locker-room after her last class, not wanting to be kicked off the squad on her first day. She has loved her first day so far! '_Loads of nice people, nice teachers, fun lessons, even a lesson about vampires! But that one girl really freaked me out a bit…' _Brittany stopped in her tracks '_wait, She spoke perfect Spanish in the Spanish lesson, so maybe she can't speak English yet? Maybe I freaked her out even more than she freaked me out'_

Brittany smiled to herself and planned to make it up to the brown eyed girl on the following day. Now first, Cheerio practice! She ran the last bit and slipped into the gym just as Sue was going to close the door.

Sue took her megaphone and yelled: 'Listen up you all! I've won the state championship of cheerleading in 6 consecutive years. You are NOT going to spoil this for me. So get your asses out to the field next to the bleachers. And you better be there before I am!' She stepped in her segway and made her way out the door. Most girls were too shocked to see Sue on a segway and didn't move at all in the beginning, but when the meaning of her words sank in they started running at the top of their speed to be there before Sue made it there.

Brittany was the first to arrive, together with Quinn. Then came 3 other girls, Sue, and then the rest of the squad. Sue took out her megaphone again: 'You five are safe! The rest of you, run some more, 5 rounds around the football field, starting NOW. I said now! Get your ass going!'

~~O~~

Santana cupped her ears. Who the hell was yelling? And why were they doing it through a megaphone? Her ears still sensitive from the noise, Santana stood up to peek between the bleachers to see what was going on on the field and what she saw shocked her.

Loads of Cheerios were running around the pitch, but her attention was pulled to 5 of them who were doing some sort of Yoga, hands and feet on the floor and pushing their behinds up in the air. She could basically see upskirt on all of them. '_Dios Mio. Why don't these girls wear normal clothes? Being in Highschool, around loads of hormone loaded teenage boys in these skirts is like asking to..´ _ Her thought stopped as the cheerleaders stood up and stretched. There was the blonde girl from Spanish class. _'Shit' _Santana ducked quickly to avoid being seen.

Sitting down with her back against the bleachers she tried to calm down a bit. _'Why does this girl have these effects on me? I haven't felt like this in.. in almost 50 years. I don't even know the girl yet.'_ Being so lost in thoughts she didn't notice how some people walked under the bleachers towards her. When she looked up she seriously got scared by the look on one of their faces. _'Bitch Much?'_


End file.
